1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission device and a display including the same, and more particularly, to an electron emission device using an abrupt metal-insulator transition and a display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electron emission devices have various application fields. For example, a field emission display (FED) using a principle of a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display has been researched. FEDs have many disadvantages such as oxidation of metal tip used in the FEDs that emit electrons, and complicated etching and packaging technologies. In order to overcome these disadvantages, a FED using a carbon nanotube (CNT) tip instead of a metal tip was introduced. However, FEDs with CNT tips also have shortcomings such as a difficulty in growing the carbon nanotube uniformly.
Recently, surface conduction electron emitter (SCE) displays are in the spotlight due to their ease of manufacture. FIG. 1 is a plan view of a SCE display 10 for schematically showing a principle of a SCE display. The principle of the SCE display was introduced by M. I. Elinson in Radio. Eng. Electron Phys., 10, 1995. Canon Inc. manufactured a FED using the principle of the SCE display. Major technologies for manufacturing this FED were introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,607.
Referring to FIG. 1, the SCE display 10 includes an electrode 14 divided to form a groove 16 on a board 12. That is, the electrode 14 is divided by a predetermined distance with the divided portions facing one another. Electrons are emitted from the SCE display 10 while passing through the groove 16.
However, the SCE display 10 has a low electron emitting rate, for example, 3%. Furthermore, no technology has been disclosed to overcome such a low electron emitting rate. Therefore, there is a high demand to develop an electron emission device having a high electron emitting rate.